highschooldxd_axafandomcom-20200214-history
Kyuki Amagiri
Kyuki Amagiri '''is an exorcist who is a member of the Vatican and the Fallen Angel organization Grigori. He is the main protagonist of Atelier Sakura Visual Novel Ai Suru Tsuma no Ana wa Tanin no Ana Datta under his birth name Hiroaki Shinomiya. He also joined the Sephiroth Nightfall as a leader under the code name Delta Leo. Appearance In the Visual Novel Ai Suru Tsuma no Ana wa Tanin no Ana Datta, Kyuki is a handsome young man in his early twenties with originally chin length black hair and blue eyes, slightly taller than Jellal. Due to the immense training he had underwent after joining the Grigori, Kyuki gained a muscular, toned figure. Kyuki has also grow out his hair reaching shoulder length as a means to better conceal himself when travelling in public. Kyuki previously wore the Nephilim Institute Uniform but changed to a priest clothing after joining the Church as an Exorcist. Kyuki also wore sunglasses and a muffler to conceal his identity when travelling in public due to being a fugitive. Personality Due to being embittered by his tragic mournful past and hardened by the hardships of his training at the Grigori, Kyuki has become extremely cold, distanced, apathetic and withdrawn, rarely open up to others aside from his closest comrades in the Sephiroth Nightfall and his lovers Kurumi, Sayuki, Joanna, Alexandra, Serensine, Yuuna, Violeta, Reine and Maria. Originally an earnest, gentle and caring man, Kyuki was a very doting husband to his wife Yuzuka, being deeply supportive of her aspirations such as joining a journalism company due to her interest in journalism and putting up with her childish tantrums and antics as well as generous to his family such as his older brother Ryuuichi, offering him to stay over at his apartment for a month. Kyuki is also very kind hearted as he is initially willing to forgive Yuzuka and Ryuuichi when they commited adultery with each other during the latter one month stay over at his apartment and temporary turn a blind eye to it on the account that Kyuki himself had once been unfaithful to Yuzuka once by being too close and affectionate with a new female colleague before their marriage to each other despite the immense emotional pain he felt from their betrayal. However upon founding out via Ryuuichi's message of a sex video that his older brother and wife had betrayed him a second time including the fact that Yuzuka had actually joined Ryuuichi's journalism company for a chance to have extramarital sex with her older brother-in-law again which Yuzuka having been promoted to Ryuuichi's personal secretary for her outstanding talents in journalism had also officially became lovers with her brother-in-law, continuing her adultery with Ryuuichi in the latter's new apartment, no longer having any remorse in cheating on her husband. Kyuki suffered an emotional and mental breakdown, abandoning most of his kindness and generosity, becoming extremely cynical, ruthless and nilhilistic, forsaking any love and respect he held for Yuzuka and Ryuuichi and as a last desparate attempt for revenge and payback towards his wife and older brother, he uploaded the sex video of their adultery on a video website to expose their adultery to the public in order to cause a scandal, no longer caring about the consequences as long as Yuzuka and Ryuuichi suffer. During a violent fight with Ryuuichi, Kyuuki driven mad by anger, hatred and indignation, commited fratricide in a blind fit of rage, brutally hacked his older brother to death with his newly awakened Sacred Gear. Though Kyuki, was initially shocked and horrified when he commited his first murder, after his training in Grigori, Kyuki develop an iron forged will and cold hearted willingness to kill any enemies in cold blood. Despite his initial intention to commit suicide after becoming a fugitive and murderer without any hope left for the future, Jellal managed to convinced Kyuki to join Grigori on the promise of a future possiblity for happiness. Though not entirely convinced, Kyuki decided to try heeding Jellal's words, dedicating himself wholeheartedly and diligently to his training and studies in the Nephilim Institute. Kyuki also took to heart about Jellal's advises on healthcare and his physical training including incorporating healthy juices into his diet, practising Senjutsu even went as far as to forbid himself from drinking alcohol ever again. During the first six months of his time in the Nephilim Institute, Kyuki is mostly anti-social, choosing to devote all his time and attention entirely to his training and studies, not wishing to have any unnecessary social interaction with other fellow agents of Grigori aside from missions, seeking some mild solace in his newfound friendship with Jellal who would spend time and effort to visit him and cooking meals for him, including giving Kyuki advices such as encouraging Kyuki not to regret his decisions on taking revenge against his older brother Ryuuichi and wife Yuzuka by expressing his admiration towards Kyuki's strong will and resolve that allow him to do so, stating that people who no longer reciporate his love and even exploit his love for their own selfish desires are not worth loving, and the possible consequences in stubbornly clinging onto that misguided unreciporated love, by using his past experience of witnessing Grayfia's misguided family love tragedy towards her corrupt family to prove his point. Due to both Jellal and Kurumi's influence, Kyuki slowly regain his lost kindness, having done selfless acts of kindness such as compassionately healed an injured baby of a Cerynian Hind he found while training in Greece and saving Asahi from his abusive father and helping him reunite with his mother and younger sister though he demonstrated a cold and aloof demanor when doing so. Ironically, Kyuki earned the undying love of several other women because of his regained kindness, despite having no intention of seeking their romantic affection in the first place much to his chargin. Power and Abilities '''Immense Strength: Ever since joining Grigori, Kyuki underwent an extremely intense training regimen, including ongoing grueling body building exercises and Senjutsu breathing exercises, training and developed his body and constitution to uttermost perfection. Kyuki's immense strength applied into his axemanship allow him to tremendously increase the damage potential and destructive power of his Sacred Gear Regulus Nemea, defeating the strongest of supernatural beings with brute force. In addition to ongoing rigorous physical training, Kyuki also underwent several body enhancements from the Sephiroth Grail, further transcending the limitations of his human body, making him significantly more powerful than ever before to the point Kyuki could clash equally with a Balance Breaker enhanced Sairaorg Bael while using Regulus Drive and also Sairaorg's Breakdown the Beast when using Balance Breaker. Immense Speed: As a result of his training in the Nephilim Institute, Kyuki is extremely fast with astounding reflexes, combined with his Regulus Drive and Touki, Kyuki can move at God like speed on pair with Regulus Rey Leather Rex enhanced Sairaorg. Immense Stamina: Kyuki's ongoing rigorous physical training, strict specialized diet and daily Senjutsu training allow him to developed an extremely robust constitution, which contributes to his immense stamina, which is further increased via several body enhancements by the Sephiroth Grail. Master Axeman: '''With continous training in mastering his Sacred Gear, Kyuki became immensely skilled in wielding his battle axe Longinus the Regulus Nemea. Kyuki has gained masterful ambidexterity, able to effectively shift and spin the Regulus Nemea between both hands to perform powerful and versatile attacks. He could fight on pair with Tod a tremendously skilled Dhamphir master swordsman to a stand still. In his Balance Breaker, Kyuki can cleanly slice apart a gigantic mountain sized Golem, even singlehandedly defeat Ladon a legendary Evil Dragon and clash equally with Sairaorg Bael an immensely powerful martial arts master in his Breakdown the Beast. '''Master Magician: Ever since joining Grigori, Kyuki learnt how to use magic under Kurumi's tulage, Kyuki diligently study various different types of magic and practised his magic skills relentlessly, becoming an extraordinary master magician. * Alchemy: Kyuki had learnt basic alchemy skills from Lute, using it to shaped minerals and ores for various purposes. Kyuki is skilled enough to combined alchemy with mineral magic to precisely transmute minerals into bullets for his Dark Ace Pistol. * Mineral Magic: Kyuki learnt to use mineral magic from Lute, able to magically generate ores which Kyuki can transmute into bullets with alchemy, allowing Kyuki to create his own supply of bullets. * Elemental Magic: Kyuki can use Elemental Magic such as fire, water, ice. Kyuki developed a specialty for using wind magic, using it to greatly augment the force of his punches and kicks by generating powerful whirlwinds around his arms and legs to strike enemies. * Defense Magic: Kyuki can use defense magic to protect himself and others from powerful attacks as well as magically increasing his own defense to a great extend. With continous practise and training, Kyuki can use high level defense magic that can defend against destructive attacks with greater ease as well vastly enhancing his own natural defenses even further, combined with Touki and Regulus Drive, provide a multi-layered protection that can withstand Regulus Rey Leather Rex enhanced punches from Sairaorg Bael. * Spatial Magic: Kyuki can use basic spatial magic to store away Items and equipments such as the Golden Fleece and Dark Ace Pistol in another dimension and summon it back when he needed. * Teleportation: Kyuki learnt to use teleportation magic which he frequently used for long distance transportation, he also used it to teleport Asahi's father corpse straight into the deep ocean. * Summoning Magic: '''Kyuki can use summoning magic, having made pacts with legendary monsters whom he can summon when needed. * '''Healing Magic: Kyuki can use healing magic, using it as a magical means of providing first aid to himself or allies who were injured, sufficient enough to relief pain and stop bleeding from serious injuries. * Flight: '''Kyuki can use magic to fly with high speed and maneuverability, granting him a greater mobility advantage in battle. '''Senjutsu Master: In order to effectively supplement his hard physical training in Grigori, Kyuki dedicatedly practised Senjutsu at Jellal's advice, learning the basics from Jellal through breathing meditation exercises and was later taught by Komachi in the more advanced skills of Senjutsu. Under Jellal and Komachi's guidance along with his own diligent efforts, Kyuki became an exceptionally skilled master of Senjutsu, able to masterfully control the flow of life energy to strengthen his body. * Breathing Empowerment: Like Jellal, Kyuki used breathing meditation as the main basis for his Senjutsu training, diligently practise meditative breath control to effectively absorb air/oxygen based Ki from nature to strengthen his life force and his body as part of his Senjutsu training on a daily basis. Eventually, Kyuki had mastered breathing techniques to the point he could coordinate precise breath control with his movements during his physcial training and battle to constantly absorb air/oxygen based Ki to momentarily vitalize his body, resulting in greater boost in strength and speed. As taught by Jellal, Kyuki also use controlled breathing to maximize his concentration when he practise Senjutsu meditation, using the enhanced concentration to control the flow of his Ki more effectively. * Touki: '''By combining rigorous physical training with intense Senjutsu training, Kyuki gain greater control over the base of his life, allowing him to develop and utilised an extremely powerful Touki to superhumanly augment his strength, defense and speed, his Touki can be further vastly enhanced by activating Regulus Drive, using the Nemean Lion's life force to supplement his own, covering Kyuki in an immensely dense mixture of white and gold aura of Ki. '''Master Hand to Hand Combatant: Before joining Grigori, Kyuki had never learnt how to fight, and was easily bested by his older brother Ryuuichi during a violent quarrel. After joining Grigori, Kyuki trained extremely hard to incorporate kicks into his axemanship fighting style, becoming a formidable self taught master martial artist. Combined with his immense physical prowess, Senjutsu and Magic, Kyuki can overpowered powerful supernatural beings as shown when Kyuki could singlehandedly fought Sairaorg's peerage, sending his Rooks Ladora Bune and Gandoma Balam flying with kicks despite their enhanced strength and defense. Even without his Sacred Gear, Kyuki is extremely dangerous barehanded, brutally overpower enemies with aggresive punches and kicks. Kyuki easily defended himself from Asahi's father, ruthlessly beating up the latter with little effort. Master Tactician: While having only average intelligence, Kyuki has always been very perceptive with a sharp intuition for sensing ominous happenings, a trait which Jellal a tactical genius has noted. After joining Grigori, Kyuki has honed his focus, insight and perception even further through Senjutsu breathing meditation, developing an uncannily sharp mind that made him extremely alert and cautious to great dangers. Kyuki adopted Jellal's pragmatic approach for combat, using any possible tactics and advantages such as sneak attacks and ambush to defeat enemies, disregarding any code of honor. Though not a genius, Kyuki's own ingenuity allow him to outsmart enemies that are by right far more intelligent than himself as Kyuki came up with the idea of using the message of a sex video of his older brother Ryuuichi's adultery with his wife Yuzuka as a weapon for revenge by uploading it up the internet on a video site, exposing their adulterous affair to the public causing a large scandal. Kyuki learnt to be more observant and calculative, in order to survive and succeed in dangerous missions as a Grigori agent and Exorcist, using shrewd tactics with his skills in magic and combat that allow him to fight and defeat the most dangerous supernatural beings. Beast Tamer: Kyuki has shown amazing natural talent as a Beast Tamer, able to befriend legendary mythological creatures. * Ceryneian Hind: An enormous hind (female deer) with golden antlers like a stag and hooves of bronze or brass, a mythological creature sacred to the Greek Goddess of Moon and Archery, it has immense speed and horsepower in its legs. * Erymanthian Boar: '''A giant monsterous boar that lived on Mount Erymanthos. It has tremendous strength, able to demolish buildings and large obstacles with sheer brute force. '''Stealth Master: Originally, Kyuki have rudimentary stealth skills which he could sneak back into his home, and secretly witnessed his wife Yuzuka commiting adultery with his older brother Ryuuichi in the bedroom from under the bed without them even noticing, and after they left the bedroom to continue having sex in the shower, Kyuki quietly left the house to return to work in his company without Yuzuka and Ryuuichi realizing it. After becoming a fugitive from accidentally murdering his older brother, Kyuki was forced to go on the run, learning how to sneak and hide more effectively in order to escape police authorities searching for him, being able to do so for ten days before he attempted suicide. Upon joining Grigori as its agent, Kyuki developed a specialty in fighting behind the scenes, frequently relied on sneak attacks to ambush supernatual beings during his missions. Becoming a master assassin and infiltrator, Kyuki was able to live in complete anonymity for the next three years that not only the police but also the Japan PI the best private investigator agency in Japan whom Yuzuka had hired to find her husband could not locate Kyuki. Kyuki can hide in plain sight, even travelled around in public without being noticed, though he required sunglasses and a muffler to cover his face as a precaution. Expert Marksman: From his training as an exorcist, Kyuki learnt to use Firearms, becoming an adept marksman, his skills honed further through practical experience in combat. In addition to the Regulus Nemea, Kyuki also relied on his precision with his pistol Dark Ace to kill enemies via accurate shots to vital points. From a distance, Kyuki could shoot Monet in the left eye when the latter violently frostbite Alicia Amy in the shoulder. Expert Craftsman: Kyuki has considerable craftsmanship in applying alchemy to craft pottery, creating make shift cooking equipments to be used for outdoor cooking during the three weeks spent rigorously training in the mountains of Greece with Jellal and Komachi. Komachi admired Kyuki's simple, rustic and elegant craftsmanship in his tea bowls, which she sold to Youkais becoming fairly popular among them. He also crafted intricate clay toy figurines for his foster children Akiko, Asahi, Shio and Emily as well as orphaned children of the church at Joanna's request including a chess set. Expert Chef: Jellal taught Kyuki how to blend a variety of high nutrition mixed fruits and vegetable juices and also to cook food using simple and ordinary ingredients that are not only delicious and also very nutritious for himself. Kyuki became more skilled and adept with practise by cooking his own meals daily, eventually Kyuki could efficently assist his lovers Kurumi, Sayuki, Joanna, Alexandra, Komachi and Violeta in the kitchen, making simple food deliciously appetizing. Even monsters enjoyed Kyuki's cooking such as one of the Vanishing Dragon Sisters Reine who compared it to her younger cloned sister Reshiroth's cooking. Equipment Regulus Nemea: '''Kyuki is the possessor of the Longinus Regulus Nemea of AxA universe. It takes the form of a battle axe, which holds the spirit of a Nemean Lion, Regulus, the Lion King. The Regulus Nemea can create huge fissures on the earth when struck, and when fully mastered can split an entire planet in half in one swing. The Regulus Nemea can also protect the possessor from projectile weapons and attacks. The Regulus Nemea can also transform into a huge lion named Regulus at the possessor's will, functioning similarly to Independent Avatar type Sacred Gears. Kyuki has immense mastery of the Regulus Nemea, able to masterfully focus and compressed its destructive earth breaking powers to cleave through the hardest defenses, the strongest enemies and even space itself. * '''Regulus Drive: A technique which channels the power of the Nemea Lion into Kyuki's body, enshroud himself in a golden aura which significantly enhanced his physical prowess. The golden aura also provide Kyuki immense defensive power particularly against projectile weapons and attacks. * Iron Beast Earth Severing Wind: Focusing Regulus Nemea's power into its blade, Kyuki performed a horizontal two handed axe swing, generating a powerful slashing shockwave powerful enough to slice through monsters, buildings and gigantic meteorites. Golden Fleece: The legendary Golden Fleece of Greek legends which is woven into a coat, given to Kyuki as a gift by Artemis after Kyuki had saved and heal an injured baby offspring of a Ceryneian Hind. It has unique healing powers, able to heal injuries via physical contact. Kyuki store the Golden Fleece in another dimension when not in use. Dark Ace: The sister handgun to Jellal's former Crimson Joker revolver Lute had crafted, unlike Crimson Joker, Dark Ace is a sleek and jet black alchemy customized pistol designed for incredible firing speed, Kyuki can channel his wind magic into Dark Ace to amplify the velocity of its bullets. Quotes * My other half! The supreme king of Nemea! Thou, who will cleave through the bottom of the Earth! I consecrate my body to you! Become one with me!'' (''Kyuki's Balance Breaker chant) * Are you serious? Tokisaki-Sensei? Can I still be happy again? * I do not take any twisted cruel pleasure in violence and brutality. * Indeed, I do not take pleasure in brutality, but I have never said I will never use violence to end people's lives. * A thousand mountains, ten thousand seas, the impure earthly world, regardless of what obstacles may lies ahead, Regulus will cut through everything!!!